flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bars of Black and White
http://www.kongregate.com/games/GregoryWeir/bars-of-black-and-white Walkthrough *You're facing a table. *R - S - L - S: click on the lampshade *R - S - R - S - R: take pills *R - S: take baseball bat *L - S - S: click on the buttons in this order: Red Green Blue Cyan Magenta Yellow *R - R - S - S - S: get bar code scanner *B B R S: scan photo -- Some People Are More Free Than Others. *L: scan picture of person with bar code -- You Know Nothing. *scan beans -- It Is All A Lie. *scan soup -- Your Life Is Not Real. *R - R - S: scan zebra -- They Are Always Watching You. *R: scan magazine -- There Is Nothing Outside This Place. *scan DVD -- You Are Not A Person You Are A Control Subject. *R - S - L - S - L - S: scan Wheat Os box: They Are Feeding You Poison And Lies. *R - R - S - L: scan bar code made by lampshade -- Break Here. *use baseball bat at bar code *S - R: scan poster -- They Have Always Been Here. *L - L - S - L - S - S: click on battery cover; take batteries *B - B - B - R: scan paper on wall -- Save All Barcodes. *R: put batteries in electric knife *R - S - L: give pills to spider *take key *R - R: scan head shot -- The Brain Is The Center Of All Rebellion. *scan Be Aware poster -- They Cannot Watch You Think. *R: click on the buttons in this order: top, bottom right, bottom left, left middle, bottom middle, right middle (to match the puzzle above) **this may take a couple of tries... *use key *S: use electric knife *take key *B - B - R - S - L - S - R - S - L - S: use key on door *R - S - L: scan barcode 1 (top down, left to right) -- You Can't See Colors Anymore. *scan barcode 2 -- There Are Other Worlds Than These. *scan barcode 3 -- Why Do Good Things Happen To Bad People. *scan barcode 4 -- I Am A Man Of Wealth And Taste. *scan barcode 5 -- You Should Have Stayed Inside. *R - R: scan barcode 1 -- This Is Not The Way The World Is Supposed To Be. *scan barcode 2 -- Is Any Person Truly Sane. *scan barcode 3 -- Is Any Person Truly Free. *scan barcode 4 -- Forgive Me. *L - S - L: scan leftmost code -- A Barcode Is A Series Of Black And White Bars. *scan top code -- Used To Represent Data In An Optical Form. *scan bottom code -- That Can Be Read Via A Laser Or Other Scanner. *R - R: scan barcode 1 -- Is The Truth A Lie Or Is The Lie A Truth. *scan barcode 2 -- You Must Read Them. *scan barcode 3 -- Everything I Tell You Is A Lie. *scan barcode 4 -- Even Ideas Can Be Killed. *L - S: trapped! *scan final code -- The End